


Ученик

by Anonymous



Series: Дарт Вейдер и те, кто рядом [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Cyborgs, Gen, Lightsabers, POV First Person, Sith, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Один день из жизни Вейдера. Возможно, не лучший день. День, который расставляет все по своим местам иерархической лестницы. И показывает, что будет, если сделать шаг в сторону...





	Ученик

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Serenus и Darth Nihillus.

\- Я здесь, учитель.  
  
В ответ - гробовое молчание. Тронное кресло неподвижно. Ты даже не соизволишь развернуться ко мне лицом. Сперва ты вдоволь налюбуешься на панораму за транспаристилом, а потом всё-таки повернёшь трон. Может быть, ты думаешь, что мне доставляет огромное удовольствие стоять на одном колене у подножия твоего трона, ожидая высочайшей милости? Не думаю. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что эта поза неудобна для меня, что в таком положении фиксаторы протезов больно впиваются в уцелевшие мышцы. Но тебе нравится думать, что ты владеешь мной полностью, целиком, безраздельно. Некоторые боятся меня даже больше, чем тебя - и это ещё одна причина того, почему тебе нравится чувствовать себя моим хозяином.  
  
Да-да. "Тебя", а не "Вас, учитель". В мыслях я называю тебя на "ты", но вовсе не потому, что доверяю. Ты подорвал моё доверие ещё много лет назад. В тот самый день, когда я узнал о твоей истинной сущности. Ты был первым, кто предал меня настолько сильно, настолько жестоко. Кто по-настоящему меня предал. Я доверял тебе больше всех на свете - а ты был вовсе не тем, за кого себя выдавал.  
  
Твоё откровение стало отправной точкой моего падения.  
  
Хмуро наблюдаю за тем, как тронное кресло наконец изволит разворачиваться.  
  
\- Вейдер, мальчик мой... - твои обвисшие стариковские губы расплываются в мерзкой улыбке. Может, ты почувствовал, как от вида этой улыбки я скривился под маской? Наверняка. Но ты, как всегда, не подал виду. Тебе доставляет удовольствие меня мучить. Этой улыбкой. Этим снисходительным и фальшиво-ласковым обращением "мой мальчик". Я давно не мальчик. Мне уже сорок. Или тридцать девять. Я не знаю точно, когда у меня день рождения. Но это вовсе не связано с тем, что ты меня уничтожил. Я этого никогда не знал, да и не стремился. Знать, когда день рождения, и всё равно не праздновать - куда хуже, чем не знать вообще.  
  
Представляю себе лицо любого имперца, если он представит, что Лорд Вейдер думает о своём дне рождения.  
  
\- Мой мальчик, я слышал, что ты опять упустил украденные чертежи... - твой голос течёт плавно, он тих, спокоен и ласков, будто мурлыканье какого-нибудь домашнего животного. На эту удочку ловились в своё время многие, да и до сих пор ловятся. Но только не я. Твой голос не убаюкивает меня, как других.  
  
Потому что я помню, что ещё произносил этот голос.  
  
Потому что я помню фразу: "Вейдер слаб и сломлен, убей его и займи его место".  
  
Это был твой голос.  
  
Твои слова.  
  
Жаль, что я не убил тебя ещё в тот день, когда ты открыл мне правду.  
  
\- Я найду их.  
  
Моя правая рука почти непроизвольно сжимается в кулак. Конечно, ты можешь подумать - это потому, что я очень хочу угодить тебе и найти чертежи. Для меня ведь нет высшего удовольствия, чем угождать тебе и выполнять твои приказы.  
  
\- Чудно, мальчик мой. Чудно! - твой смех неистовым кудахтаньем звенит в моих ушах. Вернее, в аудиосенсорах, вживлённых прямо во внутреннее ухо. Смех бьёт по ушам, отчего и без того ноющая в месте трепанации голова начинает болеть ещё больше.  
  
Когда же ты прикажешь мне встать? Нет, мне просто интересно. Пока ты не спешишь этого делать. Ты продолжаешь то хохотать, то хихикать. Может, ты сошёл с ума, впал в старческий маразм? Как бы мне этого ни хотелось - нет. Твоё слабоумие - лишь очередная уловка. На меня это не действует.  
  
\- Чудно, - повторяешь ты и перестаёшь хохотать, видимо, решив, что сеанс воздействия на мою психику окончен. - Поднимись, ученик мой.  
  
О Великая Сила, как же долго я ждал этих слов! Я наконец медленно выпрямляю затёкший позвоночник, встаю. Протезы моих ног достаточно удобны в использовании только стоя. Поэтому я почти никогда не сижу на важных встречах. Конечно, некоторые умники начинают отпускать по этому поводу пошлые шуточки за моей спиной. Мне даже не интересно, смогли бы они повторить мне это в глаза или нет. И без того знаю, что не смогли бы. Жалкие трусы.  
  
\- Ты свободен, мой мальчик.  
  
Я молча поворачиваюсь к тебе спиной и ухожу. Как в школе: поговорил с учителем, сдал контрольную, свободен. Меня это порой сильно раздражает, и это не секрет для тебя. Я уже говорил - я давно не мальчик.  
  
В нескольких шагах от входа в тронный зал меня догоняет какой-то майор. Ситх раздери, я не хочу ни с кем разговаривать! По-моему, когда я в ярости, это могут почувствовать даже абсолютно нечувствительные к Силе создания, настолько много тьмы тогда из меня выплёскивается.  
  
\- Лорд Вейдер, мне приказали доложить вам, что...  
  
Мне неинтересно, что вам приказали мне доложить, вы, ничтожное создание.  
  
Лёгкое прикосновение к нитям Силы сплетает их в тугую удавку вокруг горла офицера. Он непонимающе хрипит и впивается в собственное горло руками, словно сам себя душит. Со стороны выглядит довольно странно.  
  
Офицер пытается что-то сказать в своё оправдание. Глупец. Мне нет дела до его оправданий. Я просто хочу, чтобы он заткнулся, и помогаю ему заткнуться наиболее лёгким, доступным и доходчивым способом.  
  
В коридоре становится ещё тише, чем было. Тишину нарушает только беспомощный хрип офицера и моё собственное дыхание.  
  
Зачем я вспомнил про дыхание?..  
  
Невидимая петля вокруг горла офицера сжимается туже, заставляя его глаза едва ли не вылезать из орбит. Лицо человека стремительно багровеет. Хорошо вам, майор? Теперь хотя бы вы меня понимаете. Хотя бы вы чувствуете, что я ощущаю каждый раз, как пытаюсь снять маску.  
  
Петля сжимается ещё туже. Раздаётся хруст - в тишине коридора он звучит оглушительно. Глаза офицера закатываются, и он висит в воздухе безвольной тряпкой, поддерживаемый только Силой и моей волей.  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений офицер мешком падает на пол. Я раскрываю правую ладонь и смотрю на неё так, словно задушил его рукой, а не Силой.  
  
Зачем я это сделал? Я ведь не собирался его убивать. Я хотел только, чтобы он молчал.  
  
Какой же я неуклюжий.  
  
Обожжённые губы растягиваются в нехорошую улыбку.  
  
Этот майор - не тот, о чьей жизни мне следовало бы жалеть.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Угловатые стенки моей камеры для медитаций смыкаются, скрывая меня от окружающего мира в белоснежной сердцевине сферы. Это единственное место, где я могу отсоединить хотя бы часть систем жизнеобеспечения и дышать самостоятельно. Конечно, для этого мне нужен особый воздух. Он почти полностью состоит из кислорода, и поэтому хотя бы часть кислорода попадает в мои лёгкие. У этого воздуха есть и недостатки - он обжигает и без того обожжённую кожу. Для человека такое содержание кислорода в окружающей среде вредно - но лучше я пожертвую кожей, чем возможностью дышать.  
  
Здесь я могу есть, спать, медитировать и делать всё, что остальные люди делают где захотят. Впрочем, из всего этого списка чаще всего я именно медитирую. Сплю я плохо. Даже отвратительно. Сила и стимуляторы помогают мне не становиться сонливым, но всё-таки они не способны заменить нормального человеческого сна. Впрочем, я привык и не жалуюсь.  
  
На связной консоли мигает огонёк. Ну, чего ещё от меня хотят? Пусть подождут. Если бы это был ты - мне пришлось бы немедленно прервать свой отдых и связываться. А офицеры могут и подождать.  
  
В конце концов, наибольшее зло, на которое они в отношении меня способны - пожаловаться тебе и наткнуться на глухую стену и слова "Лорд Вейдер знает, что делает".  
  
Пф. Можно подумать, что ты защищаешь меня от этих жалких себялюбцев. Нет. Тебе просто лень разбираться. Ты предпочитаешь оставлять всю грязную работу мне. "Пусть Лорд Вейдер делает, что хочет, лишь бы всё было по-моему". Разве не так ты думаешь?  
  
Со вздохом я прикрываю глаза и начинаю медитировать. Сперва я расслаблен и спокоен, словно джедай. Но потом я призываю в помощники самое страшное оружие - свою память.  
  
Почему я не могу дышать сам?  
  
Почему я - всего лишь жалкое подобие того, чем был?  
  
Что со мной?  
  
Кто сделал это со мной?  
  
Гнев поднимается из самых тёмных глубин моего сознания, заполоняя его целиком. И когда он вот-вот готов выплеснуться через край, разорвав меня, камеру, апартаменты и весь корабль - я набрасываю на него хомут и запрягаю, словно ездовую банту. Я отбрасываю всё. Отбрасываю все воспоминания. Все вопросы. Все ответы.  
  
Остаётся только чистая ненависть. Ни больше, ни меньше, чем энергия.  
  
Ладонь касается датчика, и створки камеры с шипением раскрываются. Теперь ничто не защищает меня от окружающего мира. Мира, где обычно я не способен даже дышать.  
  
Но сейчас - способен.  
  
И я успеваю сделать целых три вдоха, прежде чем радость от кратковременной победы разбивает ненависть вдребезги. А затем я снова остаюсь один на один со своей беспомощностью. Грудь словно разрывает от боли, в глазах темнеет, а горло словно бы давит моя собственная металлическая рука. Точь-в-точь как тот майор, я инстинктивно хватаюсь за горло, пытаясь вдохнуть. Верхняя половина сферы тяжело опускается, шипит сжатый кислород, заполняя камеру.  
  
Наконец я снова могу дышать.  
  
Не получилось. И в этот раз не получилось. Невольно я закрываю лицо рукой и удивляюсь, почему рука не дрожит. Впрочем, это естественно - кибернетические протезы не могут дрожать. Прижимаю руку к губам и в отчаянии кусаю перчатку. От собственного бессилия хочется плакать. Хочется. Не могу. Получается только скривиться.  
  
Ты не научил меня не только тому, как спасать близких от смерти. Ты не научил меня даже тому, как поддерживать собственную жизнь.  
  
  
  
***  
  
И снова я стою на одном колене у подножия лестницы, ведущей к твоему трону. Ты снова не предложил мне подняться. Нет, я не собираюсь спрашивать твоего разрешения или умолять тебя не мучить меня, оправдываясь старостью и увечьями. Остатки гордости не позволят мне этого сделать. Я буду просто ждать.  
  
\- Мальчик мой, я слышал, что через три дня украденные чертежи доставят на базу на планете Ксобом 6.  
  
Задумываюсь, где же находится эта планета. Скорее всего, во Внешнем Кольце. Либо повстанцы очень любят прятаться во Внешнем Кольце, либо учитель решил снова отослать меня куда подальше за пустышкой. Я бы поставил на второй вариант.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты отправился туда и перехватил их.  
  
"Я хочу". По крайней мере, честно. Именно подобными фразами ситхи и лучше джедаев. Звучит не слишком приятно, но гораздо более правдиво, чем типичное джедайское "ты должен". "Ты должен" - это всего лишь маска, которой прикрывают истинный смысл: "я хочу". Ситхи не скрывают ничего.  
  
Но мой взгляд встречается с твоим, и я понимаю, что это не так.  
  
Я знаю, как много ты от меня скрываешь. Знаю, что не хочешь меня обучать, не хочешь, чтобы я узнал, как убить тебя. Более того. Я уверен, что ты уже нашёл нового ученика на моё место. Это лишь вопрос времени - когда я услышу в следующий раз "убей Вейдера и займи его место".  
  
\- Ты сделаешь это, мой мальчик?  
  
И после всех этих предательств у тебя ещё хватает духу обращаться ко мне таким приторно-ласковым голосом...  
  
\- Да, учитель. - Мой собственный голос, пропущенный через вокодер, звучит глухо. Кажется, что даже ты безо всяких усилителей и модуляторов говоришь куда громче и звучнее.  
  
О нет. Только не это снова. Почему ты начинаешь хохотать в самый неподходящий момент? Я понимаю, что тебе хочется надо мной посмеяться. Но только не сейчас.  
  
Не сдержавшись, я зажмуриваю глаза под маской и опускаю голову.  
  
\- Чу-у-удно...  
  
Как бы я хотел сейчас одним прыжком оказаться возле тебя и сдавить твоё горло. Не Силой - Сила на тебя не подействует, и ты шутя отшвырнёшь меня. Рукой. Нет - обеими. Почувствовать, как крошатся твои позвонки под моими пальцами, а мерзостный хохот превращается в испуганный хрип. Но я знаю, ты успеешь защититься. Успеешь пустить в меня хотя бы один разряд - и мне его хватит, чтобы погибнуть. Будь мои руки живыми, они от этого лишь сжались бы на твоём горле ещё крепче. А так... ты можешь сделать так, чтобы они и разжались. Если это смог сделать давным-давно Оби-ван Кеноби, то ты и подавно сможешь.  
  
Всё-таки такие мысли следует закрывать от тебя. Пока у меня получается неплохо, но это лишь потому, что тебе сейчас нет интереса рыться в моей голове. Если бы ты захотел - то шутя бы разрушил выстроенные мною стены, прочитал бы все мои мысли и желания, как открытую книгу. Но пока тебя забавляет не знать, о чём я думаю. Что ж. Играйся.  
  
\- Я могу идти? - стараюсь задать вопрос как можно холоднее. Выработанная годами привычка и вокодер придают моему голосу именно ту интонацию, какая нужна: вежливый холодный интерес.  
  
Ты небрежно машешь рукой, словно отмахиваясь от назойливого насекомого, и поворачиваешь трон спинкой ко мне.  
  
\- Да-да, мой мальчик, ты свободен.  
  
И снова я поднимаюсь и ухожу, как наказанный школьник, хоть и не получил выговора сегодня. Выговор будет тогда, когда я не найду планов на Ксобоме 6. Думаю, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что их там нет.  
  
Но как я могу отказаться?..  
  
  
  
***  
  
Мой корабль выныривает из тёмно-синего гиперпространственного туннеля в системе Ксобом. Я стою возле иллюминатора и наблюдаю, как там появляются растянутые белые полосы, которые затем резко превращаются в звёзды. На мостике ужасающе тихо - именно потому, что я здесь. Конечно. Любому сложно работать, когда я стою за спиной и наблюдаю за его действиями. Мне бы тоже было неприятно, если бы ты так же стоял за моей спиной. Но иногда мне нравится их мучить не меньше, чем тебе - меня. Отчасти потому, что ко многим из них ты благосклонен. Вероятно, даже более благосклонен, чем ко мне - если твоё отношение ко мне можно назвать благосклонным.  
  
Впрочем, не все офицеры меня боятся. Например, Гранд Мофф Таркин, твой любимец. Пожалуй, из всех твоих слуг он относится ко мне пренебрежительнее всех, потому что знает, что ты всё ему простишь и что я не посмею его тронуть, боясь вызвать твой гнев. Он единственный во всей Империи называет меня просто Вейдером, безо всяких титулов. Нарочно. В ответ я стараюсь не называть его вообще никак.  
  
И почему я не могу нечаянно убить его в коридоре, как того майора неделю назад?..  
  
...За моей спиной слышится приглушённый кашель. Намеренно не оборачиваюсь. Капитан мнётся, не решаясь со мной заговорить.  
  
\- Лорд Вейдер, мы вышли со скорости света, - тихо произносит он, боясь, что даже такое сообщение может меня рассердить. Я чувствую его страх, его липкий, животный ужас. Он боится за свою жизнь.  
  
Жалкая пешка.  
  
\- Л-лорд Вейдер?  
  
Я оборачиваюсь и понимаю, что не зря не хотел этого делать. Зеленовато-бледное лицо капитана с крупными каплями пота на лбу не вселяет оптимизма. Как можно быть таким трусом?  
  
\- Приготовить мой шаттл, - бросаю ему я и поскорее ухожу с мостика, чтобы не любоваться бледным видом капитана. Честное слово, меня начинает подташнивать, когда люди так трясутся, бледнеют и потеют. Пусть берут пример с меня. Я никогда не потею. Даже когда ты протягиваешь ко мне корявые пальцы, в твоём голосе звучит угроза и кажется, что сейчас ты избавишься от меня сам, не дожидаясь, когда это сделает твой новый ученик. Или когда ты заявляешь мне, что очень мной разочарован.  
  
И даже тогда, когда ты предлагаешь кому-то другому занять моё место.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Поверхность Ксобома 6 покрыта высокогорными равнинами. Из космоса планета выглядит как шар с пегими и зелёными пятнами - ничего интересного. С поверхности не лучше. Я видел и куда более захватывающие пейзажи. Однообразная скудная зелень до самого горизонта, которую я вижу буроватой из-за того, что визоры маски придают изображению красноватый оттенок, наводит тоску. Хочется что-нибудь сделать - например, уронить посреди равнины звёздный разрушитель, чтобы чем-то разнообразить картину. Эта мысль вызывает улыбку. Творить путём разрушения? Почему бы нет. Это в какой-то степени символизировало бы то, как ты создал меня.  
  
Я стою посреди очередной равнины в нескольких сотнях метров от шаттла, упершись руками в бока и разглядывая безлюдный пейзаж. Не похоже, чтобы здесь была разумная жизнь. Да и неудивительно - здесь такой пронизывающий ветер, что мой плащ бьётся в воздухе, паря почти параллельно земле. Офицеры кривятся, жмурят глаза и едва сдерживают желание поплотнее закутаться в кители - видимо, ветер холодный. Сам я этого определить не могу - система терморегуляции костюма поддерживает для моего тела постоянную температуру, потому жары и холода окружающей среды я не чувствую. Я не могу мёрзнуть или изнывать от жары. Конечно, если, например, я потеряю много крови, меня невольно будет знобить. Во всех иных случаях перепады температур существуют отдельно от меня.  
  
\- Лорд Вейдер, на планете ничего нет! - кричит очередной майор, пытаясь переорать гул ветра, и машет рукой, ладонью второй руки пытаясь прикрыть лицо от ветра. Его кисти и нос красные. Видимо, здесь и правда холодно. - Мы зря спустились на поверхность! Разведдроиды ничего не обнаружили, что вы хотите здесь искать?  
  
Поворачиваю к нему голову, и он замолкает. Молодец, умный человек. Сам понял, что раз я решил спуститься на поверхность - значит, в этом есть смысл.  
  
\- Ваши дроиды не искали под землёй.  
  
Майор застывает в ужасе. Его мысли прочитать несложно - для этого даже Сила не нужна. Он лихорадочно пытается сообразить, что теперь делать после того, как показал свою некомпетентность. Когда же наконец хоть кто-то из этих людей поймёт, что если я захочу их убить - мне никто и ничто не помешает, и никакие оправдания не спасут?  
  
\- Мы сейчас же начнём поиски... - начинает было майор. Я перебиваю его, нетерпеливо махнув рукой.  
  
\- Не стоит. Вход в убежище где-то недалеко... - я прикрываю глаза под маской, перебирая нити Силы, открываю снова. - Впрочем, нет. Поиски начать стоит - где-то недалеко должна быть хорошо скрытая посадочная площадка.  
  
Майор снова застывает и пытается пролепетать:  
  
\- Но наши дроиды...  
  
\- Вы с чем-то несогласны? - интересуюсь я. Майор бледнеет. Нет, по правде говоря, налившиеся кровью лица мне нравится созерцать куда больше бледных. Ещё немного, и офицер сольётся цветом с окружающим пейзажем.  
  
\- Н-нет, Лорд Вейдер, - мямлит майор. - Мы немедленно орг-ганизуем п-п-поиски...  
  
\- Хорошо. - Я отворачиваюсь от офицера, давая ему понять, что потерял к нему всякий интерес. Если, конечно, интерес к нему у меня когда-либо был. На самом же деле заботит меня сейчас только одно. Я чувствую, что вход в подземное убежище где-то неподалёку. Я чувствую это убежище у себя под ногами. Чувствую там людей.  
  
Вглядываться в бескрайнюю блеклую зелень бесполезно: тут нужно смотреть не глазами. Поэтому я опять их закрываю и смотрю сквозь Силу, прослеживая плетение её тонких струн до самого горизонта. В одном месте, которое внешне выглядит ровным, нити изгибаются.  
  
\- Вход там. - Моя рука вытягивается и указывает в том направлении, где я вижу искривление. Глаза под маской по-прежнему прикрыты - я пытаюсь определить, насколько там опасно. Похоже, вход не охраняется. Не слишком умно. Понятное дело - наружная охрана могла бы выдать местоположение тайной двери. Но лично я на месте повстанцев приставил бы хоть пару стрелков изнутри. Или они не заметили, что мы уже здесь? Я думал, большой шаттл и целый взвод людей заметить достаточно легко.  
  
Равно как и почувствовать моё приближение, когда я стою прямо над головой.  
  
Впрочем, я уже не стою: махнув рукой штурмовикам, в их сопровождении я отправляюсь к тому месту, где чувствую искривление.  
  
\- Лорд Вейдер, может, выгрузить технику? - кричит майор, пытаясь хоть чем-то быть полезным. Мой голос перекрывает гул ветра:  
  
\- Не нужно.  
  
До входа в убежище идти недалеко, каких-то две сотни метров. Для меня сущие пустяки. Штурмовикам чуть сложнее, однако доспехи защищают их от ветра, в отличие от офицерских кителей. Честно говоря, штурмовиков я уважаю гораздо больше, чем офицеров. Может, это осталось ещё от прошлой жизни? Не знаю. Помню, когда-то давно меня шокировало, что у клонов нет имён, и я придумал одному имя. Штурмовикам я имён не даю. Они сами придумывают друг другу позывные - я даже не знаю, как они друг друга называют. Впрочем, это и неважно сейчас. Главное, что они хорошие, надёжные и преданные бойцы. Мне нравится сражаться бок о бок с ними, и они отплачивают мне тем же. К тому же я чувствую некоторое родство с ними, хоть они и в меньшей степени зависят от своих доспехов, чем я.  
  
В первые годы служения тебе, когда меня ещё никто не знал, меня часто называли "чёрным штурмовиком"...  
  
\- Стоп.  
  
По моей команде три десятка солдат в одинаковой белой броне замирают. К двери подхожу один я, ещё раз ощупывая её Силой. Замираю в пяти метрах от входа: похоже, издали я не всё почувствовал.  
  
\- Здесь скрытая мина.  
  
Обезвреживать мины - не моя специальность. Я отхожу назад, уступая место двоим сапёрам, и не без интереса наблюдаю за их работой. С взрывными устройствами я, к сожалению, работал мало, и мне остаётся только завидовать скорости, ловкости и точности, с какой эти ребята делают свою работу. На всё у них уходит буквально минута. Профессионалы.  
  
Ещё минута уходит у меня на то, чтобы расплавить замок двери световым мечом. Дверь наверняка устойчива к взрывам, раз возле неё заложили мину; а вот от светового меча никакой замок, ни электронный, ни механический, не застрахован. Мы врываемся внутрь; я, как обычно, иду впереди. Меч пока выключил. На то, чтобы нажать кнопку активации и вскинуть клинок, у меня уйдут доли секунды.  
  
Первые несколько десятков шагов убежище кажется заброшенным. Но я знаю, что это не так. Я чувствовал здесь людей. Я знаю, что здесь кто-то есть. И, судя по мине на двери, это точно не мирные фермеры.  
  
Да, так и есть. Мирный фермер ни за что не бросил бы дымовой детонатор почти мне под ноги.  
  
Я едва успеваю сделать шаг назад. Помещение наполняется дымом, и нам со штурмовиками приходится включать инфракрасный режим визоров. И как раз вовремя: из-за дымовой завесы по нам открывают огонь.  
  
Но пока бластерный заряд преодолевает свой недолгий путь по воздуху сквозь завесу дыма, я успеваю активировать световой меч, и заряд вместо шлема одного из штурмовиков врезается в гудящее лезвие.  
  
Солдаты за моей спиной рассыпаются по комнате, поливая тех, кто скрывается за дымовой завесой, встречным огнём. Теперь я не могу прикрыть всех, да и рискую отразить выстрелы штурмовиков в них же. Поэтому я просто бросаюсь вперёд - крушить стреляющих. Пара разрубленных надвое тел падает на землю, и огонь переключается на меня. Теперь штурмовикам проще, поскольку в них стреляет уже гораздо меньше людей. Для нападающих главное - уничтожить меня.  
  
Наивные.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Через пятнадцать минут убежище превращается в кладбище, а единственный выживший безвольно висит в моей руке, корчась от боли в том месте, где ещё минуту назад у него была голень.  
  
\- Где чертежи? - повторяю я в третий раз и легонько встряхиваю пленника, чтобы привести его в чувство. Повстанец корчится и пытается стонать. Механические пальцы сдавливают его горло чуть сильнее, и стон прерывается. - Говори.  
  
По лицу пленника не скажешь, чтобы он был настроен на беседу: он только корчится и даже не пытается что-то сказать. Похоже, совсем ошалел от боли. Вот что значит - никогда не терял конечности. Слабак.  
  
Хруст.  
  
Ситх раздери, зачем я об этом подумал?  
  
Искалеченное тело со сломанной шеей безвольно валится на пол. Я поворачиваюсь к сержанту.  
  
\- Найти эти планы.  
  
Штурмовик кивает и парой жестов даёт указания почти каждому, куда направиться. Четверо в северное крыло, четверо в южное, по шесть - в западное и восточное, оставшиеся трое обыскивают центральный зал. Штурмовики подчиняются безоговорочно, без разборок, куда кому идти, как это обычно бывает у офицеров.  
  
И почему ты ценишь офицеров куда больше, чем простых солдат?  
  
Должно быть, потому, что тебе никогда не приходилось сражаться с ними бок о бок.  
  
Потому, что когда я защищал твою Республику, ты сидел в кресле Канцлера и перебирал бумаги.  
  
Потому, что когда я вместе с клонами атаковал Храм Джедаев, ты произносил речь в Сенате.  
  
Потому, что теперь ты сидишь на корускантском троне, созерцая в иллюминатор зрелище всего, что тебе принадлежит, пока я сражаюсь вместе со штурмовиками.  
  
Да-да. Это всё принадлежит тебе и только тебе. Хоть ты и любишь порой говорить, что галактика наша - она твоя. Я всего лишь твой слуга, как и эти офицеры, как и эти штурмовики. И я принадлежу тебе точно так же, как и вся галактика. Я буду делать с ней то, что пожелаешь ты. У меня нет собственной воли.  
  
Я раб.  
  
Как родился рабом - так и остался им.  
  
И ты мне не друг и не учитель.  
  
Просто очередной владелец.  
  
  
  
***  
  
\- Учитель, планов на Ксобоме 6 не было, как я и предполагал.  
  
Ты хмыкаешь и скептически кривишь старческие губы.  
  
\- Поднимись, мальчик мой.  
  
О великая Сила, как же долго я этого ждал...  
  
\- Подойди сюда.  
  
Я послушно поднимаюсь по неудобным, слишком маленьким для моих ног ступеням. Приходится семенить - почти на манер протокольных дроидов серии С3. Но что поделаешь - я редко поднимаюсь к тебе наверх, а для тебя такие ступени как раз удобны. В конце концов, моим удобством можно пожертвовать. И даже, наверное, нужно.  
  
Просто никому ни до чего нет дела.  
  
Я подхожу к трону, и ты встаёшь мне навстречу. Даже стоя, ты приходишься мне всего лишь по плечо. Я нависаю над тобой, словно тяжёлая чёрная туча. Кажется, я мог бы раздавить тебя одним движением и не заметить, как какую-то букашку. И всё же...  
  
И всё же я боюсь тебя.  
  
\- Украденные чертежи продолжают ускользать из наших рук, - задумчиво произносишь ты, глядя на меня снизу вверх. Затем поднимаешь руку и кладёшь мне на плечо, как в старые добрые времена. - Мой мальчик, мне нужны результаты, а не видимость деятельности.  
  
Ты убираешь руку с плеча, но не опускаешь её; вместо этого ты дотрагиваешься до контрольной панели, которая висит у меня на груди. До кнопки, которой можно отключить весь мой костюм.  
  
\- Ты продолжаешь меня разочаровывать, - продолжаешь ты, задумчиво поглаживая кнопку. Я прикрываю глаза и сцепляю зубы, борясь с желанием выхватить меч и разрубить тебя пополам. Зачем ты это делаешь? Я и так знаю, что ты можешь убить меня одним нажатием этой кнопки. Даже не пуская в меня разрядов. Да и не ты один: я хорошо помню, как это едва не удалось Антиннису Тремейну. До сих пор не понимаю, зачем он медлил и почему не убил меня в те несколько секунд, что костюм был отключён и я не мог сражаться.  
  
\- Я найду эти планы, учитель.  
  
\- Посмотрим...  
  
Убери руку, пожалуйста. Я уйду и буду искать эти планы где захочешь, только перестань действовать мне на нервы. Я ненавижу, когда мне напоминают, как я уязвим. Я ненавижу, когда мне напоминают, как меня легко убить!  
  
\- Пока что ты проявлял недопустимую... некомпетентность.  
  
Да, я знаю. Прекрати. Мне хочется оттолкнуть твою руку и закрыться, я не понимаю, зачем ты продолжаешь держать свой палец на этой проклятой кнопке. Я даже не понимаю, зачем ты вообще сделал эту кнопку - я ведь никогда не отключаю весь костюм!  
  
Впрочем, нет. Всё-таки я понимаю. Ты хочешь иметь возможность контролировать меня полностью, до последнего вздоха.  
  
\- Учитель, как только разведчики доложат о местонахождении планов, я отправлюсь на поиски.  
  
Моя жизнь - это единственное, что мне осталось и чего ты можешь меня лишить. Я не боюсь умереть. Но также я знаю, что ты не подаришь мне быстрой смерти. Даже отключить мой костюм и смотреть, как я задыхаюсь, для тебя будет слишком скучным и гуманным. Ты придумаешь более интересный способ избавиться от меня, чем простое убийство. Ты любишь наблюдать. Любишь развлекаться. Пока я полезен тебе - я развлечение одного вида, но в любой момент могу стать иным развлечением.  
  
\- Да, да, - произносишь ты скучающим голосом и смотришь мне в глаза. Затем ехидно улыбаешься. - Что такое, мальчик мой? Ты боишься?  
  
Я не отвечаю. Потому что если я скажу, что ненавижу тебя, ты только улыбнёшься.  
  
\- Я мог бы убить тебя, даже не используя Силу: просто отключив твой костюм, - продолжаешь ты, как будто не понимаешь, что я знаю это и без подсказок. - Лорд Вейдер, ты должен быть мне полезным. Пока что же я вижу только твои постоянные неудачи!  
  
Наконец ты убираешь руку с моей панели и возвращаешься на свой трон. Хочется ударить тебя в спину, но я не умею бить в спину. А ведь когда-то почти научился этому. Мне не стоило тогда медлить. Нужно было улететь на Корускант, к тебе, чтобы с тобой покончить, едва я разделался с сепаратистами. Раньше, чем успели бы прибыть Падме и Кеноби.  
  
\- Это больше не повторится.  
  
Ты со скучающим видом киваешь.  
  
\- Ступай.  
  
Я выхожу из тронного зала и иду своей обычной быстрой походкой к своим апартаментам. Офицеры только шарахаются в стороны - должно быть, после разговоров с тобой я излучаю столько тьмы, что это чувствуют даже такие примитивные создания, как они.  
  
Я останавливаюсь в коридоре и смотрю в окно на панораму вечернего Корусканта - давно наскучившее и не вызывающее особого интереса зрелище.  
  
Я чувствую себя диким зверем, загнанным в угол.  
  
Ты предал меня.  
  
Ты уничтожил меня.  
  
Ты подчинил меня.  
  
Но однажды - клянусь жизнью - настанет день, когда я отплачу тебе за всё, что ты со мной сделал.  
  
  
  
  


Декабрь 2008.


End file.
